Valentine's Gift
by mackgirl
Summary: In response to the challenge placed in the Reviews Lounge. George and Katie on Valentine's Day get a very special gift.


**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I am not JKR. Therefore I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**A/N: This one shot was in response to a challenge in the Reviews Lounge. The story is AU/SU, therefore George is not married to Angelina in my story. If that bugs you please don't read it.**

* * *

**February 12, 2004**

Valentine's Day was two days away and Katie sat on the couch trying to decide what she was going to give to George. It was their second Valentine's Day together as a married couple, and she was drawing a blank. The fact that her ribs were bruised, feet swollen, back aching and that she looked more like a beached whale then the stunning girl that George had married almost two years prior, were not playing in George's favor, since Katie was blaming all of it on George.

Katie went to take another sip of her tea, and discovered her cup was empty, sighing she proceeded to try and stand up. With great effort, Katie began the rocking motion and after two failed attempts, grabbed her wand and tried to summon the tea pot from the kitchen stove. It worked, sort of. The tea pot reached her just fine, put all the tea had spilt from the pot while it was floating from the kitchen to the living room.

Sighing Katie once again tried the rocking motion to stand up from the couch. Then noticing her old DA galleon sitting beside her, Katie reached for it and started to admire it. George was carrying his as well, and had told Katie if she needed anything to use the galleon to summon him, not that it really mattered since George would run up stairs every hour to make sure she hadn't gone into labor.

That only made Katie think about how she still had twelve more days before her due date. Twelve more days that she would have to spend in the bathroom since her morning sickness had returned, twelve more days for the baby to bruise her ribs even more, twelve more days of George treating her as if she was going to break at any moment. As Katie tossed the galleon across the room she made her decision, George was not getting anything for Valentine's Day, not after doing this to her.

Just as she managed to get up off the couch, George came into the flat to check on her. "Katie, what are you doing up? If you need anything use the galleon and I'll get it for you." George said as he rushed over to Katie and tried to give her a kiss.

Katie turned her head and said, "George, I have to pee and throw up. Get out of the way." George instead helped Katie to the bathroom and held her dark raven hair out of her face while Katie emptied her stomach.

Once she was done in the bathroom, George helped Katie back to the couch, retrieved the galleon and got Katie a fresh pot of tea. "Anything else you need Hun?" George asked.

"No." Katie answered but added, "But, if we have any of the peach ice cream left the baby wants some of that." George went to the kitchen to retrieve the ice cream but before he even made it back to the living room, Katie had shouted that she also wanted some of George's homemade hash browns, the bag of sunflower seeds, and a Pepsi (a muggle drink she had become addicted to in the first few months of her pregnancy.)

Once George had all the items that Katie had asked for and had them with in arms reach of her he said, "So, I thought we could go to that new restaurant down the road for Valentine's Day."

"I'm not going anywhere on Valentine's Day." Katie stated.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because I look like a beached whale! If we are going out let's go out tomorrow night instead, there will be less people then." Katie said with a sigh.

George gave her a kiss and when he pulled away said with a grin, "I've never seen you more beautiful Katie Bell. Why would you deny me the opportunity to show off my beautiful wife to the world?"

Katie couldn't help but grin, "But if we go out on Valentine's Day we won't have any privacy. People will keep coming up to us asking if we know what we're having, how much longer before the baby is due and they will do Unspeakable Number 1."

George tried very hard not to laugh at the last thing Katie had said since her smile had faded and she was gloomy once again. "And what is Unspeakable Number 1?"

"Every female will come up to me and rub my stomach! It won't matter if I know the girl or not they will walk right up rub my belly and ask the same questions. Then if I remove their hand, it some how finds its way back on my belly! And if I tell them to take their hand off my belly they start going on and on about how rude I'm being! If I put my hand on THEIR belly, they tell me to take it off and go on about how rude it is for someone they don't know to touch their stomach, when they still have their bloody hand on mine!" Katie said.

George gave Katie a crooked grin and another kiss, "Okay, we'll go out tomorrow night and I promise to have a fool proof plan to stop any and all girls that try to touch your stomach."

Katie looked up at George from her spot on the couch, "Promise?"

"Promise." George said grinning, "Have I told you yet I love you?"

"Not since the last time you came up from the shop." Katie answered.

George kissed Katie once again and whispered, "I love you Katie Bell."

"I love you to George Weasley." Katie answered. With that George left the flat to head back to work and Katie proceeded to balance the container of peach ice cream on her belly. As she took a couple of bites of it she smiled, at least this huge bump is good for something.

**February 13, 2004**

Katie stepped out of the bedroom that evening wearing a pair of maternity dress robes George had bought her for their date tonight. She had her shoulder length raven hair pulled up into a French twist, not because it was the best way to wear her hair, but because with it all pulled up, she wouldn't have to hold her hair back when she ran to the bathroom later that night.

George, who had been waiting in the living room, was also wearing a pair of dress robes. When Katie walked in he grinned and handed her a single white daisy, Katie's favorite. "You're beautiful." George exclaimed.

Katie grinned, "Really?"

"Of course!" George answered and he was telling the truth, the only time that even compared to the sight of Katie walking towards him in the light blue robes, nine months pregnant, was the day Katie had walked towards him in her wedding gown. "In fact I don't think a daisy does this justice."

George conjured up a perfect red rose and handed it to Katie. Katie grinned and as soon as she touched the rose, small sparks in every shade of red and pink began to emit from the rose. "Naturally this can't be just a normal rose."

George kissed her, "Of course not. Its part of our special Wonder Witch Valentine line. They go on sell tomorrow but I wanted you two have the first."

"If I put it in my hair is my hair going to catch on fire?" Katie asked.

"No, it's just an illusion." George said then taking the rose from Katie he gently placed it behind one of her ears, tucking the stem neatly into her hair. "You ready?"

Katie nodded, and when she saw George pick up a huge box of chocolates she gave him a puzzled look, but George just smiled and told her not to worry about the chocolates. With that they left the flat, walked through the shop and out onto Diagon Alley. Katie had her arm linked through George's and they talked and laughed the entire way to the restaurant.

Once they were inside and had their names down on the waiting list, it happened. George and Katie were gazing at each other when there was an excited squeal and before the couple could find the origin of it, a random hand had been placed on Katie's belly.

"Oh, I'm just going to rub it for good luck." The girl that looked to be a couple of years older then George said, "We are trying for our own. So what are you ha…"

"Say, why don't you try one of these?" George answered and pulled out the box of chocolates. "My wife had one of these and then the next thing we knew, she's pregnant."

The girl removed her hand from Katie's belly and said, "Really? You don't mind me taking one?"

George smiled, "Not at all."

The girl greedily grabbed a chocolate from the box. "Well thank you and congratulations on the baby." She said as she walked off to join her husband.

"Three, two, one…" George said to Katie quietly, and sure enough as soon as George got to one, the random girl turned into a canary. After a couple of seconds she returned back to her normal form and sent a look of death towards George and Katie who had started to laugh historically.

"Thank you George." Katie said.

"I told you I'd take care of it didn't I?" George said grinning, "Besides, I needed someone to test the chocolate version of Canary Creams on. I figured anyone who places a hand on your belly unwanted will become a test subject."

Just then the host called their name and they were lead to a table half way in the restaurant. In that short of time, a woman who was their for her anniversary, and someone who looked old enough to be George's Great Aunt Muriel were turned into a canary thanks to George's box of chocolates.

The couple sat chatting quietly and laughing as more and more random people became a test subject. About half way through dessert though, George noticed the pained expression on Katie's face.

"Are you okay?" George asked concerned and a little panicked.

"I'm fine, just a little contraction." Katie answered, "It's no big deal they've been happening all day. This cheesecake is delicious don't you think?"

"CONTRACTIONS?!" George shouted causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at them, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We have to get you to St. Mungo's."

"Don't be silly George, they will just send me home since my water hasn't broken. Now, let's finish our date." Katie said a little agitated, but just then she was unable to hide her painful expression again.

George grabbed Katie's hand, "That's it, we are going to St. Mungo's." Then against Katie's protests he lead her out of the restaurant telling the host to send their bill over the shop tomorrow since his wife was having their child.

Once they arrived at St. Mungo's Labor and Delivery, the Healer in charge took one look at Katie and admitted her right away. With in twenty minutes, it was determined that Katie was all ready at 5 cm and by 10:00 pm, she was admitted to a room and given a pain reducing potion.

Katie was calm through the entire ordeal and was just a little upset about the fact the Healers wouldn't let her eat anything. George meanwhile was having a melt down, and had to be given a Calming Draught. "Not to worry dear, we normally have to give the father a couple of Calming Draughts before the baby arrives. I'd make yourself comfortable, since it's your first child it will probably be another twenty four hours at least, before the baby arrives." Healer Jones told Katie. "Someone will be by to check on you in a little while, but if the pains return just shout out for me."

Katie thanked Healer Jones and then shouted, "NO! Don't eat those!" Healer Jones had reached for a chocolate from George's box of chocolates but turned to give Katie a questioning look. "My husband's latest creation, Canary Chocolates." Katie said and Healer Jones gave her a grateful smile, then left the room.

For the next hour, George and Katie sat around talking and playing cards. "Aren't you tired?" George asked at one point.

"I'm to excited to sleep." Katie answered. "You can go to sleep if you want though."

"No, I'll stay up with you." George said then he whispered, "This is one of those moments."

Katie reached over and grabbed a hold of George's hand, thinking back on the other times George had said those words.

"_Higher!" Katie had shouted as George pushed her on the muggle swing. _

"_What are you trying to do, reach the stars?" George had teased as he pushed her harder._

"_Yup." Katie had responded. It had been two months since she had started dating George Weasley, and she couldn't believe it. If anyone had told her while they were in school that she would one day be dating George, she probably would had laughed at them. Fred and George had always been like older brothers to her in school, but all that changed after the Final Battle and George was left alone._

_Katie started to frown then, and George seeing her face dragged the swing to a stop. Once the swing had stopped, George knelt down in front of Katie, "This is one of those moments."_

_Katie knew by the look on George's face he had been thinking about Fred as well, "One of what moments?" Katie asked._

"_One of those times I wish Fred was here so bad because I want to tell him all about it." George explained. "There are moments that just are to important for Fred not to know."_

_Katie took a hold of George's hand, "I'm sure Fred knows." George just nodded and then Katie added, "So what's so important that you want to share with Fred?"_

_George looked deep into Katie's hazel eyes, "That I've fallen in love with Katie Bell. I love you Katie."_

"_I love you to George." Katie responded. _

_They sat like that for a while, the George said, "Sorry I ruined that moment by bringing up Fred."_

_Katie smiled, "You didn't ruin it, and in fact I think you made it perfect." Most people probably found that odd, but not Katie, the fact that George wanted to share that news with Fred, meant he was telling the truth._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Katie was once again on the muggle swing, only this time George was also on it and Katie was sitting on his lap. They were just rocking slightly and sitting there quietly. It had been nine months since the last time they had been here and George had first told Katie that he loved her. _

_George wrapped his arms tighter around Katie and whispered in her ear, "Katie?"_

"_Yeah George?" Katie answered back just as quietly._

"_Will you marry me?" George asked._

_Katie turned to face him so fast that she fell off of George's lap and landed with a loud thud on the ground. George quickly knelt down beside her and helped Katie sit up. "You okay?"_

_Katie nodded, "Yes, and yes George, I'll marry you."_

_They shared a passionate kiss, then George slipped a small ring onto Katie's finger. They sat there holding each other, when George said, "This is one of those moments."_

_Katie, just grabbed his hand and together they looked up at the stars, "He knows." was all she said._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Two months later, all eyes were on Katie as she slowly made her way done the aisle. She had one arm linked through her father's, but her eyes were on George, waiting for her at the alter. _

_Once they reached George, Katie's father gave her a hug then placed her hand into George's before going and taking a seat next to her mother. The ceremony was short, and after the minister pronounced them man and wife and they had kissed, George whispered, "This is one of those moments."_

_Katie grinned and squeezed his hand, "He knows George." and as if to confirm this, a herd of garden gnomes charged through the chairs, and shouted curse words in between biting people's ankles._

_George grinned and nodded, "Yeah, he knows."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_George had just spent a tiring day down in the shop. He couldn't wait to just collapse onto the couch and relax with Katie. Walking into the flat though, George found Katie sitting on the couch grinning like a mad woman._

"_Are you alright there?" George asked and Katie nodded._

"_Come here, I got you something." Katie said and George made his way over to the couch, sitting next to Katie._

_Katie handed George a gift bag and watched with anticipation as George opened it up and pulled out a T-shirt. "You got me a shirt?" George asked a little confused._

"_Read what it says." Katie urged and George held up the shirt so he could read what was written on the front._

_Written in big bold black letters was, I'm going to be a DADDY! George read the words several times before looking at Katie grinning, "Are you serious?" George asked and Katie nodded._

"_WE'RE PREGNANT?" George shouted half laughing and Katie nodded again. George swooped Katie into his arms and said, "I can't believe it."_

"_Me either, but according to the Healers, the baby should be here the end of February." Katie responded._

_George's tiredness was forgotten and they proceeded to celebrate the news. Later that night when they were laying in bed, George whispered, "This is one of those moments."_

_Katie laughed then, "Oh, he knows, he knows George and I bet he couldn't be happier for you."_

Katie looked into George's eyes. This was the fifth time he had ever told her those words and she smiled, "He knows George. In fact I have a suggestion for a name."

"What?" George asked just realizing they never had settled on a name for their baby.

"Well if it's a girl, I like the name Roxanne." Katie said.

"I like that also." George agreed.

"And a boy, I think we should name him Fred." Katie said.

George looked at her in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, did you think there was going to be any doubt?" Katie asked.

"It's just I don't know if I could call him Fred if it's a boy." George said.

"Freddie then?" Katie asked.

George leaned in and gave Katie a kiss, "If it's a boy, Freddie it is."

**February 14, 2004**

Healer Jones had just finished checking Katie's progress and said, "Well, I might just be wrong Mrs. Weasley. You've reached 7 cm now and it's just after midnight. I think you will be having this baby before the morning is over."

Katie grinned, "Really?"

Healer Jones nodded, "Are you feeling any pains or anything?"

Katie shook her head, "No, the potion is working wonders."

Healer Jones smiled, "Glad to hear it, now if you need anything just send your husband out to get one of us. In the mean time, you can have ice chips, but nothing else and we'll be checking you every half hour. If you start to feel increased pressure or pain send for us immediately."

"I will." Katie answered and Healer Jones left the room leaving George and Katie alone.

"I can't believe it's almost time." Katie almost squealed.

"I know love." George said giving her a kiss, "By the way Happy Valentine's Day."

"You to George. I love you." Katie said.

"I love you to Katie." George responded and they began to talk again about everything and anything.

Four hours later Katie was in the middle of a sentence when she let out a scream, "George! Go get Healer Jones."

George was off before she had even finished the sentence and had returned with the Healer right behind his heels. Healer Jones did a quick check and said, "It's time. George, I need you to help her, make sure she breathes. Katie, the next contraction I need you to push do you understand?"

The couple nodded and in another forty five minutes, Healer Jones shouted, "It's a boy born 4:42 am! Congratulations." Once the baby was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Katie, she asked, "Do you have a name?"

"Freddie." Katie answered. "For George's brother."

"Wonderful name." Healer Jones said, "Now, you'll be in here for another hour, we need to make sure you both stay stable before releasing you to your room."

Healer Jones left the couple alone, and George looked down on his wife and son. "This is the best Valentine's gift you could have given me Katie."

Katie leaned up and kissed George, "Good, because I didn't get you anything else." They sat admiring their son, then an hour later, true to Healer Jones word, Katie was moved to a recovery room. Once in the room though, Katie realized how tired she was, George took Freddie from her and told her to get some rest, he'd take care of Freddie while she slept.

A couple of hours later, Katie woke up and saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. George was reclining in a chair, fast a sleep. Freddie was lying on his chest, and George had both arms wrapped around his tiny body. Katie wiped a tear away as she watched the two boys she loved more then anything, sleep peacefully in a chair. She couldn't help but say at that moment, "This is one of those moments."


End file.
